


El Secreto

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección Naruto [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aunque parece, Domestic Fluff, M/M, No es KakaNaru, Omegaverse, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un Alfa celoso. Y el que su Omega esté por allí pululando alrededor de su maestro no está ayudando.Título alternativo: Tipos de besos, una recopilación por parte de Kakashi-sensei y Naruto Namikaze....





	El Secreto

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Naruto](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-naruto.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

 

 

 

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_El secreto_ **

_Título alternativo:_

_T_ _ipos de besos, una recopilación por parte de Kakashi-sensei y Naruto Namikaze._

 

 

 

**Beso en la mejilla**

 

La primera vez que ocurre delante de un par de orbes color ónix, el tiempo parece detenerse por un breve instante. Es un día particularmente soleado en las afueras de Konoha y el equipo 7 ha sido enviado a una nueva misión de rango intermedio para disgusto total del único alfa conocido del grupo. Sasuke Uchiha desconoce totalmente la condición de su profesor, quien es el origen de sus conflictos actuales. Luego de alcanzar determinados rangos, y especialmente dado que es un antiguo AMBU, su casta es de acceso clasificado. Y no representaría un problema para el moreno, de no ser porque ahí, delante suyo, Kakashi ha recibido un beso en la mejilla directo de los labios de su objeto de deseo. Su vista se torna de color rojo, pero no es capaz de saber si es debido a su sharingan o a la pura rabia... Dado que la beta del grupo solo le observa con tranquilidad, asume que es la segunda opción. Cambia rápidamente cuando el brazo del peliplateado rodea el cuerpo del menor.

—¡Sí que eres insistente!—escucha que se queja el rubio omega, a unos cuantos metros de él.

Su ceño se frunce de manera pronunciada cuando el otro responde algo que no ha podido escuchar.

—Si sigues así, terminarás iniciando una pelea que no podrás ganar, Sasuke-kun— le recuerda con total tranquilidad la pelirrosa, a lo que el mayor reniega

—Puedo acabar con él. Beta o Alfa, no representa un rival digno...

Haruno suspira por lo bajo.

—Los ANBU fueron entrenados para acabar con cualquier casta, por muy pura que esta sea... En lo que a mi respecta, Kakashi-sensei podría se un omega y te ganaría de cualquier manera.

Y ahí Uchia no tiene qué responder. No por falta de insultos, o un ingenio que le otorge algun comentario hiriente, sino que su atención fue robada sin ninguna dificultad por el par delante de ambos. Sakura apenas y se molesta por la falta de interés del otro, demasiado acostumbrada a su celoso ser.

Luego de aquella prolongada fase de enamoramiento para con el Alfa, llegados a este punto no hay nada que ella pueda hacer.

Sasuke Uchiha, el Alfa más codiciado en todo Konoha, se ha venido a interesas en el único Omega que no está disponible para él. Y no que a Naruto no se le note el interés por el moreno, claro que no. Pero a sabiendas de quién es su padre, y su receloso actuar para con su único hijo.

_"Bueno, quizá tenga suerte en una próxima vida"_ se resigna la chica, con calma.

Definitivamente en esta existencia que le tocó vivir, Sasuke no tiene ojos para ella.

El consuelo es que a veces Naruto finge que tampoco tiene ojos para él.

.

.

.

 

**Beso en la mano**

 

Han pasado algunas semanas desde el primer evento extraño que Sasuke ha presenciado. Y, en ese tiempo, más y más aptitudes raras rodean al par que comienza a provocarle dolores de cabeza. Uchiha apostaría a su cuñado mismo —por mucho que Itachi se molestase con él— a que ahí delante suyo hay gato encerrado.

Se sabe en total desventaja, por supuesto. Contados hombres tienen permitido acercarse al hijo del Cuarto Hokage con bendición de éste —no que existan algunos que se atrevan a tocarle sin el buen ver del celoso padre—, así que aquí y ahora, Sasuke sabe que pierde. No hay un hombre en toda la aldea que pueda jactarse de su cercanía con el rubio líder del modo en que Hatake Kakashi podía.

Incluso si tenía la edad para ser su padre, Uchiha estaba seguro de que podría pedir la mano del rubio con total conocimiento de que Minato le apoyaría.

¡Jodido era decir poco! ¡Su amor de toda la vida se le escapaba delante de sus narices, y él no podía hacer nada!

Suelta un gruñido cuando observa a Kakashi depositar un beso en el dorso de la mano de su rubio; su humor empeora visiblemente cuando le nota sonrojarse con violencia antes de sonreír hacia el mayor. Da media vuelta y abandona el terreno antes de alcanzarlos siquiera. En otro momento se excusará con Sakura por faltar a la pequeña reunión de su cumpleaños donde, por primera vez, Hatake se dignaba a llegar a tiempo.

No escucha ni por asomo la tranquila voz de su profesor cuando éste le dice al menor con cierta seriedad:

—Si no son capaces de hacer este tipo de cosas por ti, no puedes conciderarlo como una relación realmente seria. Es lo que tu padre solía decir...

Las risas de Namikaze son lo único que Sasuke distingue a la distancia, haciéndole enfadar todavía más.

Hay algo pasando allí. Definitivamente. Y él va a averiguarlo.

.

.

.

.

**Beso en la nariz**

 

Sasuke simplemente les observa desde su posición con una expresión tan estoica como siempre. La manera en que su rubio parece revolotear alrededor del mayor le provoca malestar. Su presencia debe ser llamativa por el simple aroma que sus celos desatan, pero ni siquiera la advertencia en el aire es suficiente para que Kakashi quite su total atención del menor del grupo, que continúa cerca de él mientras le explica algo que el Uchiha ni siquiera quiere averiguar. La última vez que intentó dar con algún tipo de información de manera tan evidente, su amado terminó realmente molesto con él. El que se refugiara en los brazos del profesor fue motivo suficiente para que el moreno comprendiera que lo que necesitara saber no lo conseguiría de primera mano.

—Sí~ Sí~ Kakashi. ¿Oíste eso? ¡Me dio permiso de ir solo! ¡A mi! Seguro que Gaara se enfadará mucho cuando lo sepa, pero siendo que el Cuarto Hokage dio la orden directamente no pude molestarse demasiado, ¿cierto?

El peliplateado —quien bien disimulaba la atención divida entre ambos alumnos—, regresa su mirada por completo al rubio, quien parece más emocionado que nunca. Reniega para sus adentros cuestionándose un momento qué tipo de ideas tenía exactamente el mayor, soltando una estupidez semejante delante de él.

—Naruto. No creo que tu padre se refiriera a ir exactamente solo—confiesa, sin querer que el golpe llegue realmente tan duro como anticipaba

La duda en los ojos azul cielo le hace sentir un poco culpable.

—¿Qué?

—Me pidió que te escoltara hasta allá. Así que técnicamente no vas realmente solo...

No hay manera en que a esa distancia, y tan distraído como ésta en medio de su ataque de celos habitual, Sasuke Uchiha pueda entender ni media palabra de lo que sigue.  El rubio está por quejarse justo antes de recibir un nuevo beso, que provoca la ira en el moreno, imposibilitándolo de oír nada más.

—No te preocupes, Naru. Papá va a encargarse de todo, ¿de acuerdo?—musita en voz tranquila el mayor, mientras que el rubio solo atina a colorearse luego de que el pequeño beso fuese depositado en la punta de su nariz

Incluso cuando la máscara del otro sigue ahí, fue capaz de sentir el familiar tacto.

Su sonrisa brillante hace rabiar más a su futuro esposo —no que Sasuke haya pedido su mano ya, en realidad, pero en un futuro lo será, ¿cierto?—.

—¡Bien! ¡Si es contigo, está bien para mí!

_"Seré su segundo esposo. Definitivamente_ " se dice Uchiha, irritado " _Porque al primero lo voy a matar"._

.

.

.

 

**Beso en el cuello**

 

El primer celo de Naruto ha llegado, y Sasuke no se ha tragado ese cuento de que Minato encontró un ANBU confiable para cuidar de su querido hijo. El Alfa se ha cargado con cuanto inhibidor se encontrase antes de que sus pasos lo quien al hogar del rubio con toda la intención de hacerse responsable de su alterado compañero, como cualquier Alfa honorable debería de hacer.

Se permite acosarlo un poco a la distancia antes de que se atreva a acercarse realmente. Fue una pésima idea.

Desde un techo lejano al departamento tiene una vista clara hacia la habitación de su adoración —claro que ya conocía el sitio de antes, no que sea acosador, por supuesto—, y desde allí puede observar un hecho que consigue acabar con su preocupación a la vez que la reemplaza con una tristeza evidente. ¿Qué pecado habría hecho en otra vida para merecer semejante visión? Sasuke casi jura escuchar ronroneos provenientes de su **_no_** -novio mientras los brazos del profesor le rodean protectoramente. Cuando observa a Kakashi besar el cuello desnudo de su chico tiene suficiente. Da media vuelta, se olvida de las compras dejándolas botadas en algún sitio, y regresa a su departamento. Su sistema estará completamente alborotado los próximos días dada la cantidad de medicamentos que tomó con intención de acompañarlo, y esa sola razón le basta para que no se molesta en salir de su casa el resto de la semana.

Dentro del departamento, una historia totalmente distinta a la sanguinaria visión del Uchiha se da.

—El aroma es fuerte, Naruto... Ha sido una suerte que tu padre me convenciera de quedarme en lugar de partir a esa misión. Seguramente anticipó esto desde antes—comenta Kakashi, mientras el menor continúa temblando en sus brazos.

El calor de su necesitado cuerpo es notable. Hatake observa la figura de su otro alumno desaparecer y contiene un suspiro. Sí, es definitivamente bueno para su humor joderlo bastante, pero ahora mismo le gustaría tener oportunidad de aclarar un poco las cosas. ¿Qué clase de ideas absurdas tendrá el menor esta vez?

—Kakashi...—gruñe desesperado el rubio, a lo que el otro devuelve su atención inmediatamente, olvidándose de Sasuke.

—Ya ~ Ya~, cariño... Haré lo posible por ayudarte —promete, regresando sus labios a la sensible piel de su cuello

Es la mejor opción si desea no tener que encargarse del otro asunto que le provoca tanto malestar.

Luego platicará mejor con el padre para recordarle que Sasuke Uchiha era mucho mejor opción.

Por mucho que el hecho le moleste.

No que Kakashi esté a gusto con la idea tampoco.

.

.

.

.

 

**Beso en los ojos**

Una semana más tarde Kakashi se encuentra tomando el camino de regreso a su hogar cuando le escucha. Todas sus alarmas se disparan a la vez mientras que su aroma, imperceptible para el resto, intenta llegar con cierto desespero hacia él. Corre con más ganas, y en pocos segundos cae delante de su pequeño, quien llora en plena calle a medio de la noche.

No necesita preguntar siquiera. El efluvio en el aire es familiar para él.

Joder, que esos días fueras los necesitaba precisamente para olvidarse de ese maldito niñato.

Se obliga a dejar su deseo de sangre de lado cuando rodea el cuerpo del menor entre sus brazos, a la vez que este se oculta en su pecho, intentando refugiarse en el familiar aroma que desprende, en su intento por calmarlo. Cuando parece un poco mejor, permitiéndose separarse apenas para mirarlo con la culpa tiñendo sus facciones, él no puede no dejar un pequeño beso en sus párpados. Lo nota temblar un poco más que antes.

—Está bien, Naruto... Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte—dice, bajo, y como esperar no hay respuesta alguna.

En otra ocasión golpeará al moreno por herirlo. Eso seguro.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

_"—¡No juegues conmigo, Naruto! ¡Yo pude verlo! ¡Si me dijeses que te ha marcado llegados a este punto ni siquiera podría sorprendernos!"_

Las rudas palabras del moreno continúan haciendo eco en la mente del decaído omega, quien se encamina hacia el punto de reunión de la nueva misión. Sus últimos días han sido todo menos favorables. Su objeto de adoración continuaba enfadándose por todo o nada, y el maldito celo que tanto temía llegó justo antes de que él finalmente reuniera el valor para confesarse. Naruto Namikaze había estado tan dispuesto a irse a plantar directo a casa del moreno ni bien notó el calor en su cuerpo sino fuese porque su padre estuvo allí para detenerle.

_"—Para momentos como éste está el departamento, Naruto. Eres demasiado joven para que te marquen..."_

Y el rubio hubiese discutido un poco más, como siempre, pero el malestar era grande. Ciertamente su padre tenía toda la razón del mundo al enviarlo a encerrarse cual princesa en la última torre, pues su aroma llenaba todos los rincones del hogar donde su familia convivía realmente. Ante su temprana necesidad de independencia —y dado que el viejo departamento se encontraba allí de todas maneras—, Minato no puso demasiadas trabas cuando se trató de convencerlo para mudarse. La única regla real era que ante cualquier pedido del rubio mayor, él tendría que obedecer.

Ese día en particular, profesor y alumno tuvieron que obedecer.

_"—Olvídate de esa misión, Kakashi. Tengo una mejor ahora... No te despegues de Naruto. Porque si algo le pasa durante este tiempo, serás tú quien tendrá que pagarlo"_

El menor de la familia ahoga un suspiro cansado al recordar ese justo momento. Hatake había parecido tan sorprendido... Minato tenía un carácter verdaderamente complicado cuando se trataba de cuidarlo. Y no es como que nadie pudiese pelear demasiado sobre el tema.

Siendo Naruto su único hijo, y Omega, ¿cómo no convertirse en un padre sobreprotector en algún punto?

Ingresa al despacho del Hokage con una expresión desanimada, tan pronto como levanta la mirada se obliga a intentar sonreír. Al menos delante de Sakura-chan, debería intentar mostrarse al menos un poco feliz. ¿Cierto? Su tierno amor de la infancia, que nada podía compartir con él. Qué verdadera suerte tenía la beta... Creada exclusivamente para unirse a un igual a ella. Su mirada parece crear una pequeña tormenta que no puede observar, pero los hombres delante de él distinguen su contrariedad antes y durante la sorpresa que es revelada ante sus ojos. Naruto hace una mueca cuando los observa bien. Frente al escritorio de su padre, Sasuke le mira con cierto recelo.

—Bien... Ya que estamos todos —comenta el líder de la aldea, ganándose la atención de los menores, que le observan ahora con atención.

—¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?—inquiere el menor, confundido

Su profesor, parado detrás de su padre, es quien responde.

—Es un asunto no oficial, Naruto. Solo la presencia de ustedes dos es requerida.

Uchiha frunce el ceño, ahogando un amargo _"¿qué haces tú aquí entonces?"_ que podría delatar su inconformidad. Sus ojos hablan por sí solos, pues el antiguo ANBU le dedica una mirada helada.

—Es una cuestión de familia, Sasuke. Pero eso deberías de saberlo ya...

El nombrado se muestra confundido entonces.

—He escuchado algunos rumores, Uchiha Sasuke... —dice finalmente Minato, tras un breve silencio, sus ojos han examinado constantemente la manera en que los chicos parecen actuar el uno al lado del otro.

No pasa desapercibido la manera en que el Alfa se tensa, o apenas sutil aroma que el Omega libera para tranquilizarlo.

_"Sencillamente adorable_ " piensa, sarcástico.

—Estás interesado en unirte a mi hijo, ¿es eso correcto?

La duda es soltada con tal tranquilidad que por un momento ninguno de ellos parece entenderlo. Cuando Naruto puede llegar a comprender qué demonios pasa comienza a colorearse con fuerza. Azota las manos sobre la mesa con fuerza.

—¡Eres un tramposo! ¡Se suponía que no querías que me uniera a nadie aún!—le grita al Hokage, molesto.

—Estaba interesado en él—confiesa Sasuke— Lo estuve por mucho tiempo...

El menor del grupo le mira entonces con sorpresa, mientras su mirada comienza a humedecerse. Se mantiene firme en su mirada enfurruñada mientras que regresa a su sitio, pretendiendo que no le afecta para nada.

—¿Quién estaría interesado en ti, de todos modos, maldito teme?

El trío le ignora deliberadamente.

—¿A qué se debe el cambio, Sasuke? Lo último que se me informó es que tus intenciones eran serias... Comenzaba considerarlo seriamente, pero... Recientemente han tenido problemas, ¿no es así?

El moreno se siente incómodo, pero se obliga a responder con fingida tranquilidad.

—Naruto se ha conseguido pareja ya, no tiene sentido luchar aquí. Y no es como que yo le interese, ¿no es así, dobe?

El hijo del Cuarto Hokage le dedica una mirada primero confusa, luego llena de rabia.

—¿Quién se supone que tiene pareja, imbécil?

Su tono seco irrita también al Uchiha.

—Tú, dobe. Tú tienes pareja... ¿O me dirás que tu padre no lo sabe aún? Creí que es por ello que está aquí, ¿no es así, Kakashi-sensei?

Es ahora Minato quien no parece comprenderle.

—¿Kakashi?—inquiere, confuso, y ante el llamado el nombrado emite apenas un suspiro.

—Realmente eres más ciego de lo que pensaba.

—¿Ciego? ¡Pero si no dejas de ser evidente! ¡No has dejado de acosarlo desde que regresé al maldito equipo! ¡Eres pareja de Naruto!

La oración provoca que el Hokage abra los ojos como platos. Le dedica una mirada a su hijo, y luego al peli-plateado, quien parece totalmente resignado. Sonríe apenas antes de que un puño suyo caiga sobre el brazo del antiguo ANBU, quien se muestra verdaderamente ofendido.

—¡Así que de eso se trataba! —exclama, sorprendiendo al moreno, que no comprende nada entonces— Tu sentido del humor es terrible, Kakashi. Verdaderamente horrible.

Naruto suspira,  echando la cabeza hacia delante. Oculta su rostro entre sus manos. ¿Por qué no le termina de sorprender que su amado hubiese malinterpretado todas las cosas? Cuando Sasuke le mira buscando explicaciones, él ahoga un quejido lastimero.

—Eres asqueroso—es su única respuesta a la muda demanda.

—Naruto...—advierte

—Sasuke... Es imposible que Kakashi sea la pareja de Naruto... —dice entonces Minato, llamando su atención nuevamente

El Uchiha frunce el ceño, tentado a decir que no va a engañarle por muy su líder que sea.

—Es imposible que él sea su pareja... Por que es mi esposo.

¿Qué?

—Eres verdaderamente estúpido a veces, teme. Más de lo que esperaba...

—¿De qué están hablando?—musita, todavía sin creerlo

—Te advertí que algo así podía pasar, pero preferiste no creerme, Mina-chan... —susurra el peli-plateado, mientras se permite relajarse— Alguien lo malinterpretaría en algún momento...

—Oh, por favor... La mitad del pueblo sabe que nos unimos ni bien tuviste el suficiente colmillo, pequeño bribón—acusó divertido Minato

—Sigo sin entenderlo... —declaró Sasuke, todavía confundido

Naruto es quien termina por decir

—Kakashi no puede salir conmigo, es asqueroso que lo sugieras siquiera, teme... Él es mi padre.

—Minato-san es tu padre—le corrige automáticamente el moreno

—Ambos son mis padres—responde a su vez el rubio, y pasa una mano por su nuca con cierto nerviosismo cuando pregunta—¿De dónde creíste que venían mis genes de Omega, exactamente?

—Pero Uzumaki...

—¿Eh? ¿Kushina?—dice Minato, interesado, parece particularmente complacido al notar la duda en la revuelta expresión del moreno.

Entre más confuso salga de allí, mejor. Así se olvidaba de esa estúpida idea de ir gritando por la aldea que sería el futuro yerno del Hokage. ¡JA! ¡Como si Minato fuese a dejar que pasara algo como eso! ¡Nadie va a marcar a su cachorro mientras él siga con vida!

—Fue una Alfa agradable, pero nos casamos por conveniencia... —confiesa, rememorando aquel entonces— Lo siento, Sasuke. Pero son cosas que pasaban cuando era joven. Tu padre y madre fueron suertudos... Ellos escogieron tan libremente... Ustedes, Alfa, tienen todo tan fácil...

El nombrado parece entender el mensaje que había dejado escapar antes.

—¡¿El Hokage es un Omega?!—exclama, verdaderamente sorprendido.

Ambos rubios parecen verdaderamente enojados ante su evidente shock.

—¿Tiene eso algo de malo, Sasuke?—cuestiona su futuro suegro

—¿O crees que no podría hacerlo?—es la duda de su futuro amante

Sasuke no sabe qué responder, por lo que va a la siguiente duda que asalta a su mente. Observa a Kakashi de pronto con ojos nuevos. Como si el hombre delante suyo no fuese su maestro.

—Eres más joven que él... —dice, incrédulo

—Lo soy... —admite calmado el profesor

—Mucho más joven—recalca

—¡No soy tan viejo!—dice la ofendida voz del Hokage

—Unos años más, unos años menos...

De pronto toda esa historia que sus padres le contaban a él y a Itachi de pequeños cobra sentido

_"Solo sean Alfas responsables, ¿de acuerdo? Si van por allí siendo tan descuidados como el Colmillo Blanco, representaría un gran problema. Marcar a un Omega siendo tan pequeño no sale bien para nadie"._

—¡Marcaste a un Omega a los 12 años!—grita histérico, mientras jura notar la sonrisa bajo la máscara del mayor

—Tenía 11, en realidad. Pero quita o suma días, realmente no hace diferencia.

Sasuke entiende que tiene suficiente cuando la migraña viene a él... Su hermano va a reírse tanto cuando se entere. Estuvo sufriendo por semanas enteras por culpa del estúpido padre del estúpido dobe. El pensamiento le deja helado.

—Lo sabías... —dice de pronto, mirando acusador a Kakashi—Sabías que mis intenciones eran serias, y me dejaste malinterpretarlo de cualquier manera...

—Sasuke, no hay padre que vea con buenos ojos que un Alfa como tu ande rondando a sus crías.

—¡Que no soy una jodida cría, Kakashi!—brama el menor, iracundo

—No voy a compartir a mi cachorro contigo. Punto—dice, restándole importancia a la furia de su vástago

—¡¿Y cuál ha sido el maldito punto de decirme todo esto, en primer lugar?!—reclama entonces Sasuke

El antiguo ANBU parece pensarlo.

—Bueno, quizá si lo comparta un poco. Mientras prometas cuidarlo bien...

—Kakashi... —advierte su esposo

—No puedo ir por la vida cuidando a dos Omegas en celo, Minato—replica calmadamente el peli-plateado— Eres demasiado demandante, y las posibilidades de que uno provoque al otro son altas. Sé que soy un pervertido, pero tengo un poco de respeto. Eres un enfermo...

El par ignora su propio sonrojo al gritar al unísino.

—¡SOLO TU PUEDES BROMEAR CON ALGO COMO ESO!

_"Eres un completo imbécil, Sasuke"_ se dice entonces el moreno _"Solo un tipo de Alfa resiste el efluvio de un Omega que no fue marcado... El propio padre de éste"_

Carajo, su condenado cuñado tenía tanta razón.

_"—¡ESCUCHA MIS PALABRAS, ITACHI UCHIHA! ¡ALGO TURBIO PASA ALLÍ! ¡ES UN OMEGA! ¡UN JODIDO OMEGA, HE DICHO! ¡CUANDO LO ACEPTES SABRÁS EL PROBLEMA EN EL QUE TE HAS METIDO CONMIGO, HMP!"_

Podía irse despidiendo de mirar altivo a Deidara, eso seguro. El cabronazo tuvo razón todo el tiempo.

—Bien... —dice finalmente, llamando la atención de la familia

Solo dos continuaban vociferando, y es el Alfa quien le mira primero con verdera curiosidad.

—Quiero marcarlo.

Y los gritos vuelven a empezar.

Salvo que esta vez, no es Naruto quien está vociferando.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Luego de esa memorable tarde Naruto solo tiene claro algo. Más que haberse emparejado finalmente junto a su Alfa de toda la vida, tiene una nueva misión. Sasuke se estuvo quejando de la recopilación de besos que su padre y él estuvieron formando. Y al rubio no se le puede ocurrir una mejor opción.

 

Formará su propia guía con Sasuke. Casi puede escuchar el nombre escapando de su boca mientras que escriben el primer ejemplo de beso. El tierno contacto entre sus labios queda grabado para siempre.

 

_**La guía definitiva de los besos, una recopilación por Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Namikaze.** _

 

Aunque quién sabe, todavía aceptaba sugerencias allí.

.

.

.

.


End file.
